Insolación
by Estelmagika
Summary: Hermione está en cama con insolación. Tener la cara roja y ardiendo no es algo agradable, pero con los delirios de la fiebre confesará algo que ocultó muchos años. [RxHr]OneShot


Wotcher amigos!

Bueno, lo único que quiero decir es: ¡ODIO EL VERANO! Ahh... que bien se siente desahogarse... Sucede que por querer hacerme la rebelde me quedé en la pileta bajo el rayo del sol en pleno mediodía y ahora estoy insolada -ToT- ¡El rojito de mis pómulos no tiene nada que envidiarle a los Weasley!

(Nota a mi misma: ¿por qué no pude demostrar mi rebeldía tiñéndome el pelo de lila o perforándome el ombligo, como lo hace todo el mundo?)

En fin, dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga y si de algo sirvió está insolación fue que me inspiró para este fic. Así que con la carita quemada y ardiéndome los saludo dejándoles este One-shot...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Insolación**

"Insolación: forma de golpe de calor producido por una exposición excesiva al sol." - Ron leía en voz alta un pesado volumen obtenido de la biblioteca personal de primeros auxilios de la señora Weasley.

.-¡Eso ya lo sé, Ron! ¿puedes leer el tratamiento de una buena vez? –protestó una muy malhumorada Hermione desde la cama que ocupaba durante las vacaciones, en la habitación de Ginny. Su aspecto era deplorable. Tenia las mejillas irritadísimas y muy calientes. No dejaba de transpirar y abanicarse con las manos.

.-¡No me trates de ese modo! ¡No es mi culpa que a ti y a la ridícula de mi hermana se les haya ocurrido tomar sol al mediodía! –se defendió Ron.

.-¡Lee el tratamiento de una vez, hermanito! –ordenó Ginny- ¿No ves que la pobre Hermione está que se muere? –dijo dirigiéndole a su amiga una sonrisa burlona.

"Como se nota que no es ella la que está insolada" pensó Hermione. Lo cierto era que lo único que había obtenido Ginny al tumbarse al sol, era un bronceado espectacular. Ella en cambio, estaba afiebrada y con todo el cuerpo ardiendo.

.-"Sitúe a la víctima en un ambiente fresco" –leyó Ron.

.-¡Eso ya lo hemos hecho, Ron! –dijo Ginny, exasperada. En efecto, habían abierto las ventanas y la habitación de Ginny estaba muy fresca.

.-"Vista a la víctima con ropa cómoda y suelta" –siguió leyendo el pelirrojo.

.-Ron –replicó Hermione, molesta- ¿No te das cuenta que estoy en camisón?

.-Claro –dijo Ron y continuó la lectura- "Pásele una esponja con abundante agua fría"

.-A la orden –dijo Ginny y salió de la habitación para volver, medio minuto después, con un recipiente de agua y una esponja. Se sentó junto a Hermione y se dedicó a pasarle la esponja húmeda sobre la frente.

.-"Envuélvala con una sábana mojada y fría" –leyó Ron- ¡Yo me ocupo de eso! –exclamó. Y sin mas reparos, arrancó las sábanas de la cama de Hermione con brusquedad y las introdujo de golpe en el balde de agua, salpicando a las dos chicas.

.-¡Ron, eres un bruto! –exclamó Ginny enfadada, mientras se secaba unas gotas que habían caído sobre sus pecas. En cambio, a las mejillas incendiadas de Hermione les había sentado muy bien a refrescada.

Sin prestar atención a su hermana, Ron terminó de escurrir la sábana y cubrió a Hermione con ella. La chica se sintió inmediatamente reconfortada.

.-¿Qué mas dice el libro? –preguntó Ginny.

.-"Si la víctima tiene fiebre, deberá ingerir poción antifebril" ¿Hay poción antifebril, Ginny? –preguntó Ron, luego de tomarle la temperatura a Hermione y notar que estaba ardiendo.

.-Si, aquí –dijo Ginny. Tomó un frasco con un líquido bordó viscoso y lo vertió en un recipiente pequeño que le dio a Hermione. La castaña se lo llevó desganadamente a la boca y lo bebió sin siquiera quejarse por el sabor amargo.

.-Bueno, el libro no dice mas nada, sólo que la dejemos descansar y si no mejora, la llevemos a un hospital –dijo Ron.

.-¿No dice nada sobre las quemaduras? –preguntó la pelirroja, alarmada por el subido tono de los candentes pómulos de su amiga.

Ron hojeó el libro, buscando la página que lo ayudara. Segundos después dio con lo que buscaba.

.-¡Aquí lo dice! –exclamó- "Puede que la víctima presente enrojecimiento, ardor e irritación en la piel, en ese caso deberá aplicarse ungüento a base de menta marroquí y aloe" ¿Tenemos eso?

.-No sé –dudó Ginny- Voy a fijarme.

Se dirigió a una mesita donde habían dejado el botiquín y se puso a revisar entre los frascos.

.-¡Sí! Aquí está –sacó un frasquito con una loción verde de aroma refrescante y la aplicó en el rostro y los hombros de la castaña. Hermione no decía nada, dado su aspecto, parecía que no podía siquiera pensar por si misma.

.-Bueno –dijo Ron- no podemos hacer nada más. El libro dice que se repondrá de la fiebre en uno o lo sumo dos días y que las quemaduras se suavizarán en menos de una noche.

.-De acuerdo –dijo Ginny- Ahora vete. Yo la cuidaré.

.-¿Por qué? –discutió Ron- También es mi amiga y me quiero quedar.

.-Tu vives peleando con ella. ¡Vaya amistad!

.-Mira –dijo Ron, poniéndose serio- Me hice amigo de ella antes que tú y de no ser por mí ni siquiera se conocerían, así que si alguien debe irse, eres tú.

.-¡Cierto! –dijo Ginny- disculpa hermanito, a veces olvido que estás enamorado de la "víctima"

Y con una última sonrisa burlona abandonó la habitación, dejando a su hermano incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Ron miró hacia la cama de Hermione. Suspiró aliviado al encontrarla con los ojos cerrados. La chica debía tener tanta fiebre que de seguro ni siquiera había oído las últimas palabras de Ginny. Palabras que decían una gran verdad.

Ron se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Hermione, la misma silla que había ocupado su hermana. Su hermana... ¿cómo diablos se había enterado que a él le gustaba Hermione? ¿Acaso se le notaba tanto? La idea de que todos en el colegio se hubieran dado cuenta de sus sentimientos lo horrorizó. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el horror que experimentó cuando se le ocurrió que quizás hasta Hermione se había dado cuenta ya de que él estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Lo sabría ella? ¿Acaso estaba riéndose a sus espaldas? ¿Acaso Harry y Ginny también se reían de él? Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos espantosos pensamientos.

Miró la cama donde Hermione descansaba. La pregunta volvía a su mente una y otra vez: ¿Ya se había dado cuenta de todo? Estudió el rostro de la chica que dormía apaciblemente. Aún transpirada y con las mejillas incendiadas estaba hermosa. De repente abrió los ojos. Sus faroles cafés dieron con la azul mirada del muchacho que tenía enfrente. Sonrió. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto inseguro. Entonces la chica abrió la boca, como para pronunciar un discurso importante y soltó:

.-Siempre quise aprender a bailar la macarena

Su voz sonaba perdida e infantil. Ron soltó una carcajada, debido a la ridiculez de su amiga. Pero luego se preocupó. De seguro la fiebre era tan alta que la hacía delirar.

.-No te rías –lo regañó una extraviada Hermione- No tiene gracia la guerra del Medio Oriente.

.-Yo no dije nada de... ¿qué es el Medio Oriente? –preguntó Ron, extrañado.

.-El Medio Oriente... Ya sabes... ese supermercado ... –dijo Hermione.

.-¿De que hablas? –preguntó Ron.

.-De los perros... siempre quise un perro.

.-No entiendo –declaró Ron.

Luego comprendió que era obvio que no iba a entender. Hermione estaba delirando, era imposible entenderla. Intentar conversar con ella en ese estado se hubiera asemejado a una charla con Luna Lovegood. Solo faltaba que se pusiera a debatir sobre los snorkaks de cuernos arrugados.

.-Entonces le dije a Trelawney... no te metas con Malfoy que no te ha hecho nada –seguía divagando Hermione.

Quizás podría sacar provecho de la situación, pensaba Ron. Tal vez, ahora que Hermione alucinaba, podría obligarla a aceptar hacer sus deberes de Pociones. Iba a proponérselo cuando la chica lo interrumpió:

.-Eso me dijo Crookshanks... ¿Tú que opinas, Parvati?

¡Por Merlín, vaya que desvariaba! ¡Ahora confundía a Ron con Parvati!

.-Eh... Hermione... yo no soy Parvati, soy Ron.

.-Ron... –murmuró Hermione, soñadora. Tenía cierta bruma en la mirada, signo de su delirio- Así se llama el chico que me gusta ¿sabes Parvati?

Ron se quedó boquiabierto. ¿acaso Hermione era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo?

.-Si, Parvati... –seguía delirando la chica- ya sabes, Ron Weasley, el pelirrojo...

No era posible. No era posible que Hermione pensara eso. De seguro era consecuencia de la fiebre. La chica sonaba borracha. O drogada. O bajo el efecto de un adictivo. Pero de ninguna manera, lúcida. No debía hacerse ilusiones. Hermione soltó una risa estridente y tonta.

.-Y pensar que todavía no se da cuenta de nada... No entiende que lo amo, Parvati.

Hermione enfocó la mirada de Ron. De repente la brumosidad desapareció de sus ojos y Ron se dio cuenta que había vuelto a la normalidad.

.-Tú... tú no eres Parvati... –dijo asustada Hermione. Su voz sonaba cuerda otra vez.

.-No, soy Ron. Llevo media hora intentando que lo entiendas.

.-¡Oh, por Merlín! –gimió Hermione y ocultó el rostro entre las manos- entonces escuchaste... todo.

.-Algo así –dijo Ron. El momento era embarazoso para los dos- Tenías fiebre y...

.-¡Fiebre! ¡eso mismo! –exclamó Hermione- Todo fue por la fiebre- afirmó, sin sonar muy convincente.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, intentando de ese modo, respaldar su coartada. Ron la miraba, mezcla de confusión con incredulidad.

.-Bueno... quizás no fue solo la fiebre –confesó Hermione, bajando la mirada- Quizás había algo de verdad en lo que dije...

.-O sea que tú... –empezó Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió con decisión.

.-¡Sí! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? Adelante, búrlate –exclamó.

.-Yo iba a decir: "O sea que tú si querías aprender a bailar la macarena", pero bueno, esto también me sorprende –bromeó Ron.

Hermione se puso mas roja, si esto era posible, y no era por la insolación. Bajó la mirada, sintiendo que jamás iba a ser capaz de levantarla otra vez. Ron, al verla tan cohibida, le puso la mano en la barbilla y le levantó delicadamente el rostro.

.-No seas tonta, era una broma. De todos modos, no deberías avergonzarte. Tu también me gustas mucho –le confesó muy bajito.

Hermione sonrió. Despacito se fue acercando al rostro del pelirrojo hasta que chocó, literalmente, con sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso suave, etéreo, y ligeramente febril. Cuando al fin se separaron, Ron comentó vagamente:

-Deberías insolarte mas seguido. ¡Tus delirios son maravillosos!

FIN

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Lo terminé! Bueno, pues a mí se me hizo muy lindo este fic. ¡Logré escribir siete páginas de Word en lugar de las tres que suelo escribir! (ejem... bueno, pera mí eso es un triunfo) E imaginar a una Herms insolada y con fiebre me recuerda a un poema de Elsa I. Bornneman:

"De donde vienes"

_.-¿De donde vienes?-pregunta_

_mi madre desesperada._

_.-¿de donde vienes que andas_

_que parece que volaras?_

_.-¿De donde vienes que traes_

_gorriones en la mirada_

_y un trompo de sol te gira_

_sobre la frente incendiada?_

_.-¿Por qué la risa en tu boca_

_y esas mejillas aguadas?_

_¿De donde vienes que llegas_

_con el alma desmayada?_

_-De perseguir mariposas_

_le contesto porque sí._

_¡Ah, si pudiera contarle_

_que vuelvo de verte a ti!._

¿No es hermoso? Eso de "un trompo de sol te gira sobre la frente incendiada"... Ahhhh... Bueno, como verán, ya me puse cursi, así que mejor dejo el fic aquí.

¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS!

BeSoS eNcAnTaDoS

Estelmagika (o Pau, escritora insolada y muy romántica y cursi)

(Estel corre a ponerse gel refrescante porque los pómulos vuelven a arderle y ya no le queda nada mas que decir)


End file.
